percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hermione6720 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 00:14, 13 April 2010 DIE, KRONOS, DIE!!!!! GET OFF HADES' WI-FI!!!!!!! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 00:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) AND STOP POSSESSING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 00:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Since you seem to have come to the site just to make havoc, you've been banned for 3 days. Feel free to come back then, if you're willing to actually write stories. Sparrowsong 15:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) OMG STOP THIS NOW!!! Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) holy hades! KRONOS! I THOUGHT PERCY DISENAGRATED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH, GET OF MY DAD'S WI-FI!!! I ALREADY HAD TO SHUT IT DOWN ONCE (but apparently dad couldn't live without internet)!!! AND STOP POSSESSING ALL OF US!!! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I DID NOT CREATE YOU. WHO ARE YOU?? Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 21:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) GO TO TARTARUS, KRONOS!!!!!!!!!!! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 22:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) yeah, good idea. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Why does everyone hate the evil guys? We have cookies!!!!!Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 20:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) um... so what? what does it matter that you guys have cookies? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) HE HAS AN IPOD!!!!!!!! THAT IS A PICTURE FROM AN IPOD!!!!!!!! OMG!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!! HE DOESN'T NEED THE LAPTOP TO GET ON!!!!! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Did you just adopt Amelia, Kronos?? That's really scary. Please don't destroy camp! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) MUAHAHA!! Another half-blood has joined my cause! Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 00:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Amelia went to the dark side because she was unclaimed??? That's horrible!! I've never even met her. DX. Kronos, how could you try to kill me and my friends? I'm your great-granddaughter! Show some mercy, would ya you big bully? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you're looking for your cookies....I ATE THEM!!!!! PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE-BOX AND SUCK IT. COME TO THE GOOD SIDE, WE HAVE SOY LATTES!!!!!!!!!!! That's right! She is with me now! It's easy.I will NEVER show mercy! Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 00:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) No one eats MY cookies. You will be sorry. MUA HA HA HA HA! Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 00:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Scratch soy lattes, we have ICE CREAM and CHEESECAKE!!!! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean, no one eats your cookies? I just did! And I hope I get fat and you get anorexic so everyone can see that I ATE YOUR COOKIES. BOOM SNAP KRONOS!!!!!! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) WE ate your cookies! How can you expect no one will eat them when you leave them unguarded?!?!? HAHAHAΚόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, stupid Kronos! Cookies are for kids!!!! And you left them unguarded. Forget the cookies. Why don't you go eat your kids again or something?[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 00:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I thought you ate gods! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You will pay puny half-bloods. Mark my words, you will pay...... Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 00:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) For eating your cookies? Cry baby. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I put a little surprise in those cookies knowing someone would eat them. MUA HA HA!!!!!! Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 00:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) What? The poison? Oh, we had antidotes. HAHA!!! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Duh! Vitamins from Hermes. Ambrosia and nectar, dude. Is that too old school for you? I bet you invented old. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 01:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I know! Right? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Silence. Kronos, you MUST be an idiot! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I am ready, Lord Kronos, for your command. [[User:Backbiter6|'Luke Castellan']] 01:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) WTF! LUKE?!?!?! I thought you were dead! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Kronos? I'm a traitor. contact me for more details. Michael/Nico/Hermione 22:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I SEE YOU!!!!!!! I'm leaving the gods. I am ready to serve Lord Kronos. Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 01:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) why!?Viva la Vida 23:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake